Potato Disease
by Somepatriot
Summary: North Italy's been avoiding Germany for nearly a week now. No matter what poor Germany tries, Italy just won't acknowledge him. What happened?  Oneshot GeraIta and Spamano A bit angsty


Whoo! This was a thing did during a game my friend (FMAOHSHCSC) and I play. She gives me a senario and some Hetalia characters, and i write something for it. So this was the result. I kinda liked it.

Disclaimer: I *cough*don't*cough* own Hetalia.

Warning: Romano has a potty mouth.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<br>Italy has been avoiding me for over a week now. Usually, I wouldn't be so concerned. But recently I've realized just how lonely it's become without him...His annoying little 've' and how he would disrupt my paperwork to tell me that he made some pasta, or a cat was meowing and it was scary, or that he stubbed his toe on a flower.  
>I guess you can never miss something until it's gone. But now...I've realized how important Italy is to me. And...mein gott, I think I honestly... *something here is scratched out heavily* might be addicted to his food. Or something.<br>Ug, I need to sleep.

-Germany

Dear Diary,  
>Ve! Big brother Romano is really really sick! Ve! I'm so worried! He's been in bed for almost a week now! I asked him what was wrong, but he said he caught the 'Potato Disease'. Ve! How do you take care of the potato disease? Ve! His face still gets red (especially whenever I mention Germany) and he has this terrible cough that sounds exactly like the words 'potato bastardo!'. Ve! If he gets sicker I'm going to cry!<br>I hope he gets well soon!

-Italy

Dear Journal,  
>I...I cannot believe it. I am...I am...in *something scratched out* deep shit, as Prussia would put it. Italy still hasn't answered any of my calls (which isn't so unusual but still...) and I haven't seen him at any world meetings!<br>I...I am very worried.

-Germany

Dear diary,  
>Spain came over! Ve! He said he was worried about his 'little tomato'. I'm glad he came, because Romano's face started to get really really red! So Spain sent me down stairs to make some pasta and when I came back, Romano was all better!<br>How did Spain do that? He's amazing!  
>ve! I'm so relived!<p>

-Italy

Dear Journal,  
>That is it. I can't take it anymore. I have to find out what's wrong with Italy! So...I can't believe I'm doing this...but I'm going to his house. I'm a idiot.<p>

-Germany

And so, it came to be that Spain answered the door for Germany, and led him inside. Germnay wasn't really fond of Spain, (mostly because of the whole 'bad touch trio' thing) so it was a bit.. awkward.  
>"Germany!" The brunette called. "Come in, come in! Oh, you must be hungry...do you want some churros? Or maybe tomatoes...?"<br>"No thanks. I'm just here to see Ita-"  
>"Oi!" A new voice called. "Spanish Bastardo! What are you doing?"<br>"Ah!" Spain exclaimed, grabbing Germany by the arm. "You have to hide! Quick, in here!"  
>And so Germany was shoved in a closet. He peeped out of a small crack, and watched as Spain turned towards the hallway.<br>A curl appeared in his visual range, but he couldn't see past that, no matter how hard he craned his neck.  
>"Lovey!" Spain said, a huge smile on his face. (Lovey? Since when did Spain call Italy Lovey?) "Ahaha..." He laughed nervously.<br>"Spain..." Another voice warned. Who was it? It sounded a little like Italy. But... "Who were you talking to?" It said. This sounded more upbeat, but it was strained, as if the person was faking it.  
>"Lovey, I was just talking to myself!"<br>"Then who rang the doorbell?"  
>"No one! I think you were just hearing things after your 'potato disease'."<br>Potato disease? That sounded like Italy was sick of Germany...  
>"Shut up! I can't stand that guy! I did what I had to do! Just a week was enough..."<p>

"Hmm." Spain mumbled. He moved so he was clearly hugging the man with the curl. "I love you, lovey."  
>Germany startled. Italy...and Spain...they were...<br>And Italy hated Germany? Is that why he was avoiding him?  
>Germany sucked in a breath, and watched the pair go down the hallway. He hadn't wanted to admit it...but after realizing...<br>You can't miss what you don't lose. But Germany lost Italy. And now he could finally admit...he loved him...  
>After staring into the darkness for a bit, Germany removed himself from the closet, and tried to sneak out the door. But he noticed something.<br>A curl.  
>He couldn't help it. he just needed to talk to him one last time...<br>"Italy..." He said, poking his head into the kitchen.  
>Italy looked up from the Pasta he was making. His face lit up, and he ran towards Germany. And for a moment, the blonde forgot about all the things he had just learned. For a moment, he just wrapped his arms around the bubbly Italian, and rested his head on his shoulder.<br>"Ve!" Italy said happily. "I missed you so much, Doitsu!"  
>Germany sighed a cracking, broken sigh a pulled away. "It's okay, Italy. You don't have to pretend anymore. I know...and I'll leave you alone...I just wanted to say goodbye..."<p>

"Ve?"

"I...I hope you and Spain are very happy."

"Ve?"

Germany turned to leave. He walked right out of the kitchen, ignoring Italy's calls of "Wait! Germany! Where are you going?"  
>He headed for the door, but he walked right into Spain.<br>"Ah! Sorry!" Spain said, a huge smile on his face.  
>"It's fine. I was just leaving..."<br>Spain opened his mouth to say something, but before he cou-  
>"POTATO BASTARDO!"<br>"Omph!" Suddenly, Germany's stomach felt like a bull had just rammed into it.  
>In truth, it was Romano. This, in truth, was much worse. "Bastardo! How dare you come here? Stay away from my brother!"<br>"Ah! Lovi!" Spain called, grabbing Lovino and holding him back.  
>Germany's head was spinning. Lovi? LOVI? Like Lovino? Italy's brother! So-that whole scene was just-<br>"Oh mein gott!" Germany exclaimed, smacking his forehead.  
>"Germany?" Italy called, coming up behind him. He had tears in his eyes. "Are you going to leave me?"<br>"BASTARDO! You made him cry!"

"Lovi-"

"OMFF!"

"Germany!"

-Two hours later-  
>"Ve! You're awake!" Italy said, bending over Germany.<br>"Uh...mein head..."  
>"Ve...Romano hit you really hard..."<br>A pregnant silence followed this statement.  
>"Italy..." Germany said quietly, after a while. "I...I was worried about you. When you didn't come around for a week..."<br>"Ve! I'm so sorry, Germany! But Romano was really sick."  
>Everything became clear to Germany then.<br>"Italy...I love you."  
>"Ve! I love you too!"<br>"How...How do you say that so easily?"  
>"Ve! I tell you all the time, Germany!" Italy said, sitting beside the blonde.<br>And it was true. But Germany had never taken much note of it. Italy passed out 'I love you's' Like Romano passed out 'bastardo's'. But...

"So...You..."

"Ve! I love you! Te amo!"  
>And so Germany became the biggest dumkof of the world.<p>

* * *

><p>So? How did you like it? Thanks so much for reading!<p>

Sorry for any mistakes!

-Mallory


End file.
